Saviors: Black Tales
by D.K. Dracona
Summary: Magic is becoming Corrupt, a dark seething thing that is slowly destroying the world that Harry loves. When no one believes him Harry turns to the only person who will. Setting out on a journey to destroy a Non-Interference Treaty that Merlin created.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I um.. Started a new story. Sigh. I have a bad habit of not finishing my other stories before the plot bunnies attack.

Lately I've been working on a webcomic so if you're interested you should check out: LegendofEva . Com (take out the spaces)

I got a lot of requests for sequels or continuations of my story Saviors and Saviors: Reflection. (opposite sides of the same story) So I decided to try it. It's not required to read those stories to understand this story though. This takes place a year later.

Thanks to all those who read my stories and to those that review.

P.S. Write more Yusuke centered stories. There are never enough.

Enjoy the story.

Summary: Magic is becoming Corrupt, a dark seething thing that is slowly destroying the world that Harry loves. When no one believes him Harry turns to the only person who will. Following a stone given to him a year ago Harry sets out on his journey to destroy a No-Interference Treaty that Merlin himself set in place. HP/YYH crossover.

_Location: Dark Tournament, 20 years ago. _

_The roaring of the demons in the stands echoed around the arena as Team Ichigaki and Team Urameshi stepped out. Noting the two missing demons in the Team, Dr. Ichigaki crackled. Everything was going exactly as he had planned. _

_So far his calculations had been 100% correct. His prototypes to increase the human body, and to make the perfect slaughter machines, had easily killed the competition. Winning the tournament would prove that his human enhancements were the most superior. Especially to his current research partner. _

_Looking over his shoulder he glared at the lean silhouette that stayed in the shadows watching over his glasses. He took out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a drag he slowly let the smoke out and settled against the wall. His white lab coat swayed around his legs._

_Dr. Ichigaki wasn't sure what Noir wanted but as a researcher he was unparalleled which was the only reason he had allowed him to help him on the project. But even he could tell that Noir had become bored, as if the new discoveries that he had made were common place. But today he would realize the true genius of his work..._

_Noir watched the battle play out from the shadows. The three humans fought well with the slaver nods on their backs amplifying their fighting abilities. To bad only martial artists could survive the experiments necessary to implement them. He had watched enough humans die to know that. _

_His eyes narrowed as he watched the three prototypes hit the Kuwabara kid. They all managed to not hit any of his vitals although the boy was knocked unconscious. _

"_Kuwabara!" Urameshi yelled running up to his friend._

"_Gyuk Gyuk... One down." said Dr. Ichigaki a smirk on his large face._

_The announcer could be heard over the crowd saying, "Whatever Kuwabara was hoping for didn't happen! He just took a merciless pounding.!"_

_Noir closed his eyes, sometimes even demons needed better eyes, he thought letting out a breath of smoke. _

"_I'LL GET-!" Urameshi started yelling but something stopped him, curious Noir opened his eyes and looked at the stage. _

_One of the prototypes was crying tears of blood. _

_Dr. Ichigaki crackled, "Gyuk Gyuk! This is the most Fascinating Fieldwork I've ever conducted! I'll have to thoroughly revise my estimate of what it takes to gain control of the Human Mind."_

_Interesting fieldwork indeed. Noir's eyes glinted over his glasses as the fighting progressed, and when the masked fighter purified the prototypes, returning them to normal humans he pulled back further into the shadows. This wasn't his fight after all just another failed experiment, although he had given Dr. Ichigaki a small parting present. _

"_Enough talk. Time for you to pay." the Spirit Detective said walking up to Dr. Ichigaki_

"_Heh heh heh...Ha ha ha! You squirming maggots think you can get rid of me? No chance! My genius vastly exceeds your meager skills!" He yelled injecting himself. His body lengthened and his muscles became tighter. "Ha haah! My monster solution makes me your foe of foes! Now... YOU'LL BE SORRY!" _

_And like some unlearned brute he attacked Urameshi..._

_Who took him out with one punch._

"_You were saying lame brain?" _

_Noir sighed, not that he was expecting much, but a scientist should learn to have more dignity. At least he was able to get some research information this time around. Throwing another cigarette bud into the ground he exited the arena grounds, time to go back to the drawing board._

_Without a glance backwards he left, his lab coat fluttering in the breeze._

Location: Ministry of Magic. Present Time

The Remembrance party at the Ministry of Magic had started, and the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at the front of the celebration with the ambassadors seated at a close table. The Ball was about to get underway but he still did not see the guest of honor.

He had personally gone to his house a week ago to give the order himself that the boy was to be here. The boy had ignored him and ranted off about something that he thought was important, something about magic theory. He had ignored him of course. He was just a tool to be used and the more control the ministry showed over the boy the more powerful they were. That boy did not have the intelligence necessary to run the country.

The music stopped and the lights in the hall dimmed.

"Announcing the arrival of Harry Potter."

Kingsley sighed in relief as the doors opened. Harry knew his duty of course, he wouldn't slack off during this important occasion.

The hall stood in silence as they eagerly awaited his arrival but no one appeared at the door. Then suddenly a man raced down the corridor and stopped in the doorway using it as support. "Minister!" He said panting. "Harry Potter has gone missing sir!"

The hall erupted into loud whispers and a few shouts of surprise.

The minister stood up. "Have every Wizard search for him and if they have any news they are to report to me immediately." But although they looked everywhere, the Savior of the Wizarding World had truly and completely disappeared.

* * *

><p><p>

Location: Unknown

Lightning crashed over the manor illuminating the silhouette of a man, his cloak blowing haphazardly in the wind. The rain drenched everything as if buckets of water were being poured out of the clouds. The lights in the manor could only be seen as a glow in the storm as if the windows were miniature lighthouses lined up on a cliff.

Pulling the cloak tighter around himself the man walked up to the door and knocked. Looking back at the falling rain he glared... of all the days.

A minute later the door opened and the man stepped inside. Pulling the cloak off himself he shook it out trying to dry it off as best he could before he handed it to the servant that had appeared to take it.

"An appropriate entrance as usual. It seems even the weather is trying to hide you, oh Mr. Chosen One." Draco Malfoy said leaning on the railing at the top of the large staircase, with his arms crossed. His blond hair was tied back and a small smirk played on his lips.

"Shut up. If I had know the weather was going to be this bad I would have come earlier. Seriously, what's with the sudden storm?"

Straightening up the man turned to face Draco. "Hello Draco."

"Good Evening Mr. Potter."

"How many times have I told you to call me Harry now? I mean it. I hate it when you call me Mr. Potter or Chosen One. Reminds me too much of school." Harry said with a grimace on his face.

"As you wish, Potter." Draco said descending the stairs to shake Harry's hand.

The two men had been rivals at school but after Voldemort was defeated they had found a rough truce between them.

"Would you like some tea?" Draco asked showing Harry farther into the Manor.

"I would love some. Anything to get me warm. That rain really sucks the warmth right out of you."

Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair as he followed Draco, maybe he should grow it out like Ginny had said, at least it would be easier to get out of his face.

The mansion was a lot cozier then one would think thanks to the warm wood finishes that permeated the décor of the house. The architects love for marble also showed through in the fireplaces, the stairs, and the floors in the dinning halls. All in all the house felt rich.

Draco opened wooden doors to their left and Harry entered a beautiful study. Fluffy green carpet made it feel like he was bouncing with every step and as he looked around the room the only place that wasn't filled with books was where the fireplace was. There had to be at least three stories of books if not more. Harry whistled in appreciation. He had been to Draco's house on many occasions but Draco still managed to surprise him with new rooms almost every time he came. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Draco was doing it on purpose.

"Earl Grey?" Draco asked sitting in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace and indicating the one across from him for Harry to sit in.

"Sounds wonderful." Harry said and no sooner had he gotten comfortable then two teacups and some sugar appeared in front of him.

Draco watched as Harry took a sip, his own glass untouched. "So Harry. How can I help you today?"

Harry sighed and set the cup back down. "Something is wrong."

"Apparently or you wouldn't be here."

Harry grimaced. "I'm not kidding here Draco. I've been feeling it for a few months now but no matter who I talk to everyone just thinks that I'm exaggerating or that it's just a lingering effect from being connected to Voldemort for so long." Harry said, real frustration showing on his face.

"There's something wrong with magic. I-I know you probably also think I'm crazy but I'm serious. I'm not sure how I know but it just feels...not dark. It's different then what it felt like when Voldemort used magic it feels... I don't know. Rotten. That's the only way I can describe it."

"Ah." Draco said taking his first sip of his own tea.

"I know what you are talking about.. All to well I'm afraid. The taint has been causing problems with my last few experiments. It really is troublesome when you are trying to study the effects of spells on items."

Harry's head shot up to look at Draco, a small hope shining in his eyes.

"You've felt it too?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Most dark wizards most likely have, although I'm sure they won't tell anyone about it. Most will probably think it's only them and won't want to show weakness in front of their peers."

Harry laughed a little, and mixing his tea with his spoon for a second, drank a little more.

"Now the real question is this Mr. Chosen One." Draco said ignoring Harry's glare. "What are you going to do about it."

"I don't know." Harry said looking into the fire. "but I may have found someone who does."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked resting his glass back on the table and looking at Harry intently over his folded hands.

"I found a book in the Ministry Library. I couldn't really tell what the book was about unfortunately since most of the pages were missing but I was able to glimpse something that might help. Years ago back in the time of Merlin a mysterious being had been preying on wizards. Merlin unable to deal with the threat himself asked someone called King Enma for help. He was able to get it resolved quickly but afterwards the two had gotten into a fight, although I'm not sure about what since it was missing a few pages at that part, and from what I understand afterwards the two, King Enma and Merlin decided to form a No-Interference-Treaty."

"And what pray tell does this have to do with the current situation?" Draco asked generally curious.

"Do you remember this?" Harry asked reaching under his black button up shirt and carefully taking off a necklace that had lain hidden against his chest.

Draco gasped in recognition. "The Hirui Stone."

"The guy who gave this to me last year mentioned King Enma in passing during the conversation." Harry said unable to look away from the stone. The small jewel was worth more then all of the Potter and Black fortunes combined. Something he had found out only after he had asked Draco about it not to long after having been given it.

The encounter with the black haired boy who had given it to him still remained vivid in Harry's mind. Yusuke, the boy's name, had been the first person he had ever felt understood him after the last battle with Voldemort. Harry still kept the note that had come with the stone safe at home, he had read it so many times...

"_Thanks for everything. Here's a gift as repayment and a thank you for last night._

_Don't spend it all at once. This hirui stone sells for a ton on the black market. Figured you could find someone willing to take it off your hands for a few billion._

_Hope to meet you again._

_From one savior to another, may we never save the world again._

_Yours truly._

_Ex-Spirit Realm Detective_

_Urameshi Yusuke"_

"May we never save the world again. "

After a moment Harry looked away from the stone. His piercing green eyes watched Draco.

"I need a way to find him."

"Harry" Draco said looking away from the stone. "You know there are no ways in the wizarding world to track someone."

"In the Wizarding World? No, there are none. But you do." Harry said.

Draco laughed. "I'm beginning to think you know me better then anyone Mr. Chosen One." Harry flinched slightly but his gaze never wavered from Draco's face.

"All right, all right."

It had only been two years since Voldemort had been defeated but Draco had not been idle. He had finally been free of his life's path to being a Death Eater and he had finally been able to work on what he truly loved. Finding new magic.

He didn't stay inside Wizarding parameters either. Arthur Weasley would have a field day if he knew how many of Draco's experiments included muggle items.

Being the heir to a large fortune Draco was able to immense himself into these "pet projects" until he was satisfied. Every once in a while he would give one of his discoveries to the Ministry of Magic and in this way they left him alone for the most part. Draco had become a "Magic Researcher" and was well respected even by those with whom he had made enemies with during his school years.

"I have something that might work for you. Unfortunately it's not very well refined at the moment. I had started the project four months ago but I've had to many interruptions to perfect it." He looked at Harry hinting that he was the cause of most of those.

He summoned one of his house elves and with a whispered command, the small creature vanished and reappeared again holding what Harry guessed was a pocket watch although the cover was still closed so he couldn't be sure.

"May I?" Draco asked pointing at the stone still in Harry's hands.

"Er... Sure."

"As I said, this isn't well refined and since you've been the owner of this for so long that will also cause disruptions with the readings." He opened the cover revealing not a watch but a compass. He gently placed the stone on top of the glass and as they watched the stone was absorbed by it.

"Hey!" Harry said trying to snatch back the stone but it disappeared too quickly.

"Don't worry it's not hard to get it back just turn the compass upside down and lightly tap it. The compass will point at the last owner of the item as long as the new owner is the one using it. Otherwise it will only point north like any other compass."

Harry took the compass carefully into his hands and watched as the needle slowly turned and pointed west.

"There is a small downside. When you are in a 3 mile radius of the target the needle will start to spin making it impossible to use to find them. At that point it's just up to luck."

"Thank you so much Draco. I don't know how to repay you for your help."

"Easy. Bring Yusuke here when you find him I would love an introduction. Oh and also take notes on how the compass is working I want to know if anything changes from my own observations."

Harry nodded. That was easy enough. Harry attached the chain to his pants and carefully slipped the closed compass into his pocket.

"Now you better get going. Ministry Officials have the most unpleasant habit of dropping in unannounced."

Harry nodded again and followed Draco out of the study and to kitchen door. "Just go through the cellar door in the basement. The tunnel down there will take you straight to a muggle train station. It should be easy enough to get to where your going from there." 

"Thanks again Draco." Harry said shaking Draco's hand firmly. "Until next we meet." With a last wave Harry climbed down the latter leaving his sight.

Draco sighed. He wished Harry all speed in his journey. The taint in magic although small at the moment had been steadily growing. So far it had just cause small disruptions in the few in-depth rituals he had tried but soon it would begin to effect normal spells as well. He had a bad feeling about this and the longer Harry took the worse things were going to get.

He had been standing there for less then a minute when the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"They really do have impeccable timing." Draco said heading to the entrance way and opening the front door to reveal two Ministry Officials.

"Good evening gentleman. How may I help you?"

* * *

><p><p>

The tunnel lead to a back alleyway just behind the train station. Harry had changed his clothes to muggle ones, a simple button up red shirt and black slacks. Looking at the compass once more Harry stepped into the station. Since he was unsure how long he would be on the train Harry bought a ticket to the end of the line. He would get off as soon as the compass started to move again.

He closed the compass and with a determined look on his face he boarded his train.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone.

Thanks for continuing to read this story. Unfortunately I don't live in London so if I get it wrong I'm really sorry. Never even been there. Although Google maps helped a little in setting up this chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews. And I hope that you'll continue to read this story.

Chapter 2

Location: London

Harry stepped off the train at King's Cross Station. He was surprised when he realized he had gone too

far but he didn't mind backtracking a little. Grabbing a cab he headed north. The direction seemed to be more sensitive which he hoped meant that he was closer to where he needed to be, and when the needle started to circle he knew that was as far as it would get him.

Grinning Harry stopped the cab, quickly paid the driver and set out in what he hoped was the right direction. He hoped that Yusuke wasn't in one of the apartment buildings in the area or he wouldn't find him.

* * *

><p><p>

Yusuke woke up slowly, the sound of his cell ringing bringing him back from the world of dreams. Groggily he reached for it and without opening his eyes, answered it.

"Yes...?"

"Yusuke! How have you been mate...hic?"

"Chu what do you want? I'm too tired. Call me in a few hours. I'll talk to you then." Yusuke said snuggling up to his pillow trying to block out the evening sun.

"Eh! Wait wait wait! Don't hang up on me...hic. Jin's in town. He wanted to hang out. Come on mate. It' ll be fun. Promise...hic?"

"Hmmrg..." Yusuke rolled over and reluctantly pulled himself up. "K, but no bar fights. Humans just can't deal with your strength."

"Aye Mate." Chu laughed. "I'll call you when we find out which club we're going too."

"Yeah, yeah."

Click

Yusuke headed to the shower and turned on the water for waiting for it to heat up. Hopefully it would wake him up enough. It had been years since he saw Jin. Chu had found him two months ago and although Yusuke still kept in touch with his friends he had a bad habit of disappearing for a few years. He went back every once in a while to join the battle for leadership but mostly just for fun. There hadn't been a problem in the Maiki for a while now, other then a few lost humans who somehow made there way through the border.

Stepping into the shower Yusuke hurried to wash.. The water turned cold quickly which was usually why he rushed his showers. His next place would have a better shower he decided. Stepping out of the shower he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Sometimes it really annoyed him that he looked so young. Twenty at most and even that was pushing it. Oh well Koenma was good at making sure his I.D. And his passport made him 25 on general principle. It was to hard to tell people that he was really over thirty .

His cellphone ringing brought him out of his musings. Tying his towel around his waist he went to his bedroom and grabbed it off the bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mate."

"Hey Chu. Did you figure out where you wanted to go?"

"Yeah. We found this new pub not to far from here called 'Demon's Rest'"

Yusuke laughed. "You always find the most interesting places. Alright I'll see you there in an hour." After writing down some general directions he hung up the phone.

Getting ready didn't take long and he was soon out the door. He had a feeling tonight would be interesting.

Harry wandered around for days occasionally taking out the compass to make sure he was still within the three mile radius, although he had to move a few times when the compass showed that he was off course, or after he had slept at a nearby hotel. It was around 2:30 A.M. three days later, that he walked into 'Demons Rest'. The bar was dim with candles lighting the tables. It looked like most of the guests had gone home hours ago other then a few small groups.

Harry scanned it briefly and watched a couple slowly leaning in closer as they whispered and giggled over their cocktails. A man sat next to them slowly nursing a red wine, his thoughts far from there. And a small group of about six were surrounding a pool table talking while a few played.

It didn't look like Yusuke was here either. Sighing, Harry walked to the bar. It couldn't hurt to ask before he left to continue his search. There weren't many more places he could look. The bartender stood behind the bar quietly cleaning a wine glass, his eyes acknowledged Harry and he carefully set the glass down.

"How can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Er...I'm looking for a guy, black hair, Asian, looks about twenty...? Er..."

The bartender thought for a moment then nodded his head towards a partially opened door. Harry thanked him then with a small prayer to whoever was listening that it really was Yusuke, Harry opened the door and stepped into the room.

Inside were three men playing what Harry could only assume was poker. They each had a drink near their hands. It was probably because the two men were so unique that at first Harry didn't see the third man who had his back turned towards the door. His eyes immediately went to the tall man with a blue Mohawk and a five o'clock shadow, who was taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Damn it. I can't really be that unlucky, can I?" He said slamming down his hand on the table. The two others laughed, and Harry's eyes were drawn to the red haired man wearing a baseball cap who was somehow floating a few inches off his chair.

"Whoo! I won this round! I told you I would beat you one day Urameshi!" He said excitedly in a strong Irish accent. The three cracked up even more, and it was then that Harry finally really looked at the third member in the party. There sitting in front of him with his head thrown back in laughter was the man he had been thinking of for the past year, since his first meeting with him.

"Yusuke Urameshi." He breathed.

Yusuke looked at his hand. He held a pair of jacks's. It wouldn't do much if the others had higher but it did keep him in the game. Looking back and forth between Chu and Jin he had a fifty fifty chance to win this hand. Chu looked at his hand and scratched his head., which was a good sign, but it was Jin that confused him. The demon had a strange look on his face.

He took a gulp of his Jack Daniels then set it back down.

"Show 'em."

Chu sighed and laid down his hand he had a pair of two's. Yusuke grinned, until he saw Jin's hand. A royal flush. His jaw dropped.

Then he started cracking up laughing. Chu grabbed his drink and took a large gulp. Slamming his glass on the table he exclaimed. "Damn it! I can't be that unlucky, can I?"

Jin was floating in the air, his excitement making it hard for him to hold in his demon powers. "Whoo! I won this round! I told you I would beat you some day Urameshi!"

Yusuke laughed.

A voice behind them whispered, "Yusuke Urameshi." None of the three in the group were startled they had felt the boy coming into the restaurant. Yusuke grinned when he heard the voice. It had been a while since he had seen the boy but he had left an impression.

Without turning around Yusuke addressed the two demons. "Chu, Jin. Meet Harry Potter. Met him last year in an unusual pub. It's good to see you again Harry." he said finally turning to face the boy.

The black haired boy looked tired, causing Yusuke's eyes to narrow. "May we never save the world again..." he sighed. "Doesn't look like it worked."

Yusuke stood up and grabbed a nearby chair. Chu left the room and ordered another bottle of Jack Daniel's and another glass. He set a glass in front of Harry and forcefully set him in the chair.

"Bloke looks like he's running from something." Yusuke nodded not taking his eyes off the wizard.

"Well Harry looks like you were looking for me. So...What can I help you with?"

Jin used a small breeze to push the door closed as they waited for his answer. Harry took a gulp to help steel his nerves. He had been so set on searching for Yusuke that now that he was in front of him he wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to say.

"I need your help." He said finally.

"Apparently." Jin said but Yusuke shushed him with a wave of his hand.

Taking another sip he continued. "There's something wrong with our Magic. I can't figure out what it is on my own, but no one in the Wizarding World is helping. They all just think it's some residue of Voldemort."

Chu whistled. "Nasty fellow, he was. Never did mingle with demons though. Thought they were beneath him." Harry glanced up at Chu nodding briefly to acknowledge his comment before going on.

"The magic is becoming corrupt. I can feel it. And other dark wizards have also but since the only ones affected so far are dark wizards they aren't talking to anyone." Yusuke nodded.

"And how do you want me to help?"

"...King Enma." he said softly.

"King Enma?" Yusuke said surprised.

"I know he can help. He helped Merlin before they instated the No-Interference Treaty. I know he can help me now. He's my only hope. You mentioned him. You must know some way to talk to him!?"

Yusuke looked at down at his hands. "King Enma. eh. Haven't really been on good terms with him since he tried to have me killed."

Jin laughed. "I remember hearing about that from Koenma. Those two also got into a pretty big argument afterwards too." Chu grinned remembering the story also.

Harry looked between the three. "Then you can't?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Yusuke laughed. "Nah. I can help you with that. Scaring ogre's is fun." Harry looked confused but the other three just laughed and didn't explain.

"Drink up Harry. Tomorrow we'll go visit the King of Hell."

The four spent the rest of the night drinking and playing poker. Yusuke invited Harry, Chu and Jin to crash at his place since it was the closest. None of them woke up till noon.

After the three crashed Yusuke went to his bedroom and pulled out a compact mirror.

"Hey Botan." He said after the death reaper answered. "Yusuke!"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure."

"Can you bring me and one other person to visit King Enma tomorrow?"

"I can but why the sudden visit?" 

"Just helping a friend out. Night Botan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Yusu..." Yusuke closed the mirror. Then, double checking to make sure his three guests were comfortable, he went to bed.

Botan stared at her mirror for a moment after Yusuke had hung up. Something seemed off about the ex-spirit detective, and of course he didn't give her time to ask what it was. Closing the mirror she headed out to Koenma's office. It wasn't everyday that Yusuke visited the Spirit Realm and even fewer when he wanted to see King Enma. Koenma would definitely want to be there when those two came face to face.

"Koenma-sama?" She asked peaking into the room.

"Yes Botan?" asked a voice behind several large stacks of paper.

"I just got a call from Yusuke..."

"Hm...That's unusual what did he want?" Koenma asked not really paying attention.

"He wanted to introduce someone to King Enma."

The steady rhythm of Koenma stamping his signature stopped.

"...Did he explain more then that?"

"No, and he hung up before I could ask."

"Something must have happened in the Human Realm for Yusuke to personally get involved in demon affairs again. I want to be there tomorrow when you drop them off."

"Of course Koenma." Botan said then left the office.


End file.
